The Freak Show
by Pictomancer-Murasaki
Summary: Dragon!EnvyXHeiderich, EdXRich. Ed's POV Movie and EOS spoilers Oneshot of the movie's parallel. If ever Alfons had feelings for the Dragon...?


Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist and it's characters. K?

Here I am, from afar, watching as my past Beloved's Dreams get's destroyed-- again and again.

Pairing: Dragon!EnvyXAlfons, EdXRich

Rating: NC-17 (just to be safe... it's slight beastiality.)

Notes: One-shot parallel of the movie (spoilers for the series too!). Dark, Weird, and Angsty? Masochist!Heiderich! (also, some OOC) 3 (It'll be a sad ending, I swear...)

Anyways, Edward's POV.

**The Freak Show**

I don't understand why these people enjoy the unusual lovemaking, for me, it was quite- _normal_- knowing that the Dragon still has a human heart inside... Or does it really still have one?

The people who payed to watch this freak show were the real freaks- no- they're monsters...

Alfons Heiderich was the name of the Leviathan's prisoner. I know, because he was once mine, until he secretly met with the Dragon and instanlty loved it for the pain he get's from it.

He honestly told me, _The pain was addicting_- for a dying person like him.

I was worried that he might loose a lot of blood in their _lovemaking_. So at one time, I watched them- without their knowing.

The giant snake's _fins_ were the reason for the scratches on Alfons' pale skin- or from the start, the excited Dragon get's it's victim naked- by slowly nipping away his clothes with it's fangs. After that, the dragon uses it's huge tongue to pleasure Alfons, while he's being _caressed_ over it's huge body. Giving him more scratches and wounds which he masochistically enjoyed.

A horrible sight, yes... But I couldn't help notice that in the end, the Dragon doesn't overdo it. For it knows the young man's limit's, it'll be his fault if he looses his special toy now because of his carelessness.

... And then suddenly, people began to know about the _Monster_.

I didn't expect I'll be loosing another person I loved _again_...

Alfons, who was only wearing his torn up pants, tried to protect his Dragon when the military came. But all they did was laugh at the young german's attempt and started calling him the 'Dragon's Bitch'.

Judging by his appearance- half-naked, wounded from head to foot, droplets/signs of blood on the cold-blooded monster- everything was obvious that something's going on between the blonde and the Dragon.

I badly wanted to help, but Alfons was crying out for me not to interfere or I'll also get into trouble.

The Military didn't think twice, they took the Monster and his pet.

-

When I found the Dragon again, it was inside a huge building- a show for adult rich people. Where they can watch the Dragon pleasure a young man.

I couldn't help but pity the both of them, 'specially Alfons, who was now completely delirious of what's happening as if he has lost his mind. The young german's blue eyes has slowly started to become lifeless as months passed. His lovemaking routine unchanging, his intelligence has given up on him, and he didn't care who's watching. It's true, he has lost his sanity...

They couldn't escape, the Dragon can easily go, but he can't leave his _toy_ who was held down in heavy chains. And one wrong move- a guardian keeps their actions in check- he could easily shoot the pitiful blonde.

It was sad, I couldn't even do anything for them...

Alfons' feelings had gone, he just wanted to die in _his beloved's gentle arms_.

The Dragon complied in their _final show_.

-

When Alfons' eyes have completely turned lifeless, his master knew it was time for him to _go_.

"Fullmetal Bean!" it shouted a long lost title, I turned back to it.

"Yes, _Envy_?" I asked, frowning at him as my eyes directly stares at his huge ones.

Envy slowly- gently- puts down a badly wounded Alfons in front of me, "It's the _final show_. He overdid himself tonight, so take him away now!" I don't understand what he wanted to prove, but his voice was urgent, so I did free Alfons off of his chains when their guardian took a little break.

"And you?" I concernedly ask, feeling a bit of worry for my half-brother.

He shook his head, "I'm as good as dead..." he conficently stated. I nod, and left the building carrying a now bloody Alfons.

"Ed... ward... san?" his dull blue eyes were delighted to see me again.

I tightly held his cold hands and felt his cold cheeks. Anyone could tell- it was... his time- "Thank you... both of you..." he sadly smiles up at me.

All I could do was hold him close to me in a tight embrace as he fell lifeless in my arms...

_Wakas_

So sorry for errors. I was in a hurry to type this all up today. I couldn't ask my aniki to Beta this one since he can't read any of my angsty works...

030706 (NTBK and PC)

Changed and fixed all of my latest fics into windows format, cause all of them are in text's and FFnet can't read most details.

030806

Thanks for reading!

Salamat!

**Pictomancer Murasaki**


End file.
